


take your heart and break it

by notthebigspoon



Series: time well wasted [12]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey sweetheart.”</p><p>	“Fuck off.”</p><p>Title taken from Last Stand by Adelita's Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take your heart and break it

**Author's Note:**

> Precedes the events in Shining Like Lighters In The Dark In The Middle of a Rock Show.

“Hey sweetheart.”

“Fuck off.”

“Timmy.”

“Fuck off.”

“Tim.”

“Don't you speak English?”

Tim looks miserable, absolutely miserable. Javi thought that they had gotten past this. The separation had only lasted a week, both of them processing that they weren't good for anyone else and couldn't do without each other. Tim sleeping with someone else, no matter how drunk he'd been, had hurt like hell. But Javi had forgiven him, pretended it never happened. As far as he's concerned, it didn't.

But Tim, who doesn't need others to be mad at him because his own guilty conscience kicks his ass mercilessly, has went through moody spells that Javi learned to recognize meant that Tim was thinking about what had happened and was beating himself up over it. But usually he's not this harsh and especially not towards Javi. Javi decides not to take the hint and sits down next to his husband. He touches Tim's back, aware that he's probably going to lash out. He doesn't expect Tim to burst into tears.

“What's wrong baby?” Javi asks, and it sounds weak to his own ears. He's a little afraid of what could possibly have set this off. Tim shakes his head, choking on another sob. “Don't close off on me now. What's wrong?”

“She's pregnant.”

Javi doesn't have to ask who. He already knows, flashes back to when they'd reconciled and Tim had told him the truth and how it had felt like a stab to the heart. He feels the world falling away around him and he clenches his eyes shut and grits his teeth. He takes a deep breath and blinks away tears. He knows how he has to approach this. He's not going to punish the child for the way it came about.

“She didn't want to keep it. I... I begged, Javi. God, I almost went to my knees begging her to keep it when I found out. She wants money. I paid her. I'm paying all the bills. She's supposed to sign the baby away before she gives birth. She's promised.”

When Javi does the math, how long it's been, his blood feels like ice. “You've... god, Tim, she must be almost due. When did you find out about this?”

“When she was two months along.” Tim says softly, finally meeting Javi's eyes. “I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you'd leave.”

“I don't understand how you could keep that from me.”

“If... if you want to leave, it's- I understand, but.. oh god, Javi, I'm sorry. I'm fucking sorry, so fucking sorry.”

They don't speak for a long time, just huddle together with their arms wrapped around each other, Tim's ragged breathing the only noise in the room. It hurts. The lies only a little bit. The fact that Tim had hidden this and thought Javi would leave hurts a whole hell of a lot more. There's only one thing to say.

“Well. At least Kylan will have a sibling.”

“A brother.” Tim mumbles, but he sounds hopeful and he's wiping his face. “I'm sorry.”

“How long?”

“A couple weeks.”

“Not much time to get a nursery together.”

“You're... you're sure? You really want this?”

“I'm sure I want you and I'm sure I want our son.”

He figures he's earned the hungry kiss Tim gives him.


End file.
